


swapping

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I haven't done something like this in such a long time. I forgot how weird it feels at first. Tell me, how silly do I look?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Kinktober is Petplay, which I can't really see myself writing very well, so I decided to replace it with this. I've wanted to write about Shingen's mentioned interesting in wearing his wife's clothes, but of course I wanted to write about what would happen when he and Emilia decided to try it out. the fact that he canonically has a crossdressing kink gives me breath

It starts with Emilia washing his hair, cleaning it of all the pomade used to slick it into a professional style, and when that's done, she blow drys it and fluffs his hair around his face. She had tried to do that at first, but the sticky product had made it impossible, hence why she'd had to wash his hair before they could begin. With his hair down like this, it's almost long, and frames his face almost as well as her own hair does.

Once this is done, they go to their bedroom and begin to get dress. His pants are a little bit loose on her so she has to wear his belt to the very last hole, and his shoes are so comedically big on her that she decides to remain only in socks. When she buttons his shirt up, she struggles to get the top buttons to close, and even once she manages, they're pulled to their very limit. She giggles at this, and Shingen eyes the gap in the buttons with admiration.

“If you pop any off of there, I'll forgive you, pumpkin,” he says. “I've got plenty of shirts, after all.” He looks like he wouldn't mind that happening at all, and he helps her tie his tie around her neck. After that, she pulls his black blazer on, and then his lab coat on top of that. Her mask still rests on top of her head, but she will pull it down soon enough; his is on top of his head as well, but he won't be allowed to put it on for the rest of their game.

He's told her stories of his first marriage before, and this sort of fun came up a few times. She isn't jealous of his previous wife, which is something she hadn't been sure how she would end up feeling about. When he talked about her at first, she was afraid that she would be, but she's never felt a bit of jealousy towards Shinra's mother; perhaps because it was so long before she met Shingen or because she's gone now and there's nothing to be done about that, or maybe just because she knows that her husband loves her, and she's secure in that knowledge.

Whatever the case, she'd expressed enough interest in this that they've finally decided to do it, and once she's settled into his clothes, it's his turn to put on hers. Her pants would be too tight for him to get fastened, but she has a skirt that he's able to get into, and all she really cares about is the fact that he's wearing a pair of her panties under that. He's supposed to look ridiculous in a getup like this, but it excites her more than anything else, and once he's pulled her shirt over his head, she pulls her gas mask down and they survey each other.

Shingen chuckles and says, “I haven't done something like this in such a long time. I forgot how weird it feels at first. Tell me, how silly do I look?”

“How silly do _I_ look?” she replies, not sure how to answer. She can't really think of an accurate way to answer, after all. He _does_ look silly, or at least he would out of context, but she can't bring herself to say that when it isn't what she actually thinks.

“You look cute, pumpkin,” he says. “You look absolutely adorable trying to fit into my shirt like that, and even though I miss seeing your cute little face, it warms my heart to see you protecting your lungs a bit more.”

“Are you worried about your own breathing?” she asks.

“For you, I think I'm always willing to make the sacrifice. You know that, don't you, dear?” He's got a handsome enough face that it doesn't suit the feminine clothes at all, and the way she's tried to arrange his hair is at odds with the shape of his face. However, the contrasting appearance is precisely what makes this so appealing, and when he smiles and asks her if she'd be so kind as to make the first move, she can't begin to hope to resist him.

She reaches under his skirt to feel that he is already hard, and she rubs him over top of the panties, resting against his shoulder as she listens to his soft moans. He's confessed to her just how much he loves this, loves the feeling of the clothes that he isn't used to and the knowledge that there is supposed to be something off about him wearing them. It is something that most would see as degrading, but he says that he's never felt degraded at all and that he doesn't really see it in that way.

Shingen says that it's the act of wearing something he associates with his sexual partner, and that it's the act of trading with them, as if trying to become one another. It's the peculiarity of such an act of intimacy, and the idea of how outsiders might think he's doing something to demean himself, or that they may laugh at the concept or see it as “wrong” in some way. Those are the things that thrill him, not any imaginary sort of degradation.

Emilia is glad for that, as she isn't sure she would be able to degrade him even if she tried. But this is something she can do, and she keeps teasing him over the panties until he's whimpering for her, and his face is flushed while hers is concealed, hiding just how desperately aroused she really is. But she is, and it takes all of her self-control to keep toying with him until he finally speaks up.

“ _Please_ ,” he says, a deliciously desperate look in his eyes. “I don't think I can take much of this.”

She nods and grins before remembering he can't see her grin, and she lays him on the bed, hiking the skirt up and pulling down the panties, finally freeing his erection. After that, she unfastens her pants and wiggles out of them before positioning herself over top of him. They've talked about one day buying a strap-on for her so that she can _really_ fuck him when they're dressed like this, but since this is the first time, they're keeping it simple enough.

She sinks down onto his cock with a small squeak, and she rests her hands on his chest to support herself while he grabs onto her hips. His eyes follow the bounce of her breasts in his shirt as she starts to rock her hips on top of him, and he groans in contentment. He arches his back, pushing himself up into her, and she loves the way she gets to watch his face while she rides him in his clothes. It is only now that she realizes how strong his scent is, and the fact that it's his clothes on her body that is responsible for that.

Neither one of them is able to last very long in a situation like that, but she's excited when Shingen comes first, giving in to the pleasure that's been building since she began toying with him. She feels the warmth he spills inside of her and she cries out, her noise muffled ever so slightly by the mask, and she tips her head back when she joins him, trembling in ecstasy. He holds her steady, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, his fingernails likely leaving small dents that will remain until long after they've both recovered and caught their breath.

She's still shaking a bit when he helps her down to lay next to him, and they decide without speaking of it that they will sleep in each other's clothes that night.

 


End file.
